


Contemplation Orbiting

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Worlds Apart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was so very different from home. It was a city, an island apart. He’d seen the bustle before, but this was simply brilliant. Nothing like Edinburgh. He ran his fingers through his strawberry blond hair and adjusted his new uniform feeling quite chuffed at the warm reception he’d so gotten so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation Orbiting

This was so very different from home. It was a city, an island apart. He’d seen the bustle before, but this was simply brilliant. Nothing like Edinburgh. He ran his fingers through his strawberry blond hair and adjusted his new uniform feeling quite chuffed at the warm reception he’d so gotten so far. Thirsties week seemed to be in full swing as John arrived to the Academy. Yes, it was only Tuesday, but it looked like everyone had started on Sunday and had yet to stop, especially if the streaking Orion was any sort of indicator. The tall green gent just winked as he barely missed colliding John in the hall. Dangerous this. With a laugh and a wave (well he had to be friendly with him after all) he continued on his way towards his shared quarters. It was exciting, the buzz in the air. He was getting a mellow high from the others in his flight. 

After a few more jostles and quickly pointed directions, John was in front of his quarters keying in his code to gain access to the shared rooms. They were big. Sleek. Most certainly not like home. He laughed to himself as he made his way through the parlor/study/living space and through the open arch to the bunks. Like the first space, the bedroom was good sized as well. Two neatly made beds under large windows, shelving and their private bureaus built into the walls on either side of the beds. Looked as if the loo was attached to this one. Nice. John set his bags down and hung his jacket on one of the hooks on the furthest side of the room. As he was there first, he decided to call dibs and take the furthest bed. Smiling, he relaxed into the mattress as if he had no skeletal structure. Comfortable, but not too soft. It was sort of squishy but firm at the same time. The whimsy of it had him smiling to himself again. 

The fact that his mother had allowed him to leave their home, well their home here on earth, with father still gone off-world at Betazed, thrilled him. She told him gently, as was her way, that she would be joining his father soon. He could feel the familial love cover him as she whispered goodbye earlier that morning. The trust and hope she had for him. John would have a full year here immersed with other students. It would be amazing.

~

S’chn T’gai Sh’loc cut a long oppressive figure in his long dark layered coat. The heavy base, almost woolen fabric was cris-crossed in several layers of textured cloth that would, on his planet, cover his sensitive ears and face in the daunting silted air of their spring time. It was a gift from his grandfather, Selek. The man had always shown humor in the best of ways, a little of the human ability to be ‘cheeky’ while remaining placid. Sh’loc had learned the trick young, much to the disapproval of his brother. Too honorable a House... those were the old ways. They were lost with their home planet along with the laws concerning large families and courting rituals. Sh’loc closed his mind on these matters as he entered the Academy grounds and made his way to his rooms. 

He had not known what to expect, but the hedonistic display was not something he was prepared for. Sh’loc quickly donned his gloves and was now more than thankful for the formidable coat. His curls would hide the quick pronouncement of his race within the maddening throng of his flight which he found himself pleased over. Just another humanoid. It helped to hone these skills, he knew the wisdom in it, especially with there being so few of his race left even now. The slave traders were still an issue for them, not unlike the Gaians, so he had been taught from a young age to handle himself. His brother would call him an upstart for such unruly hair. The thought made the barest of smiles cross his face.

The keypad accepted his code as he schooled his expression and entered the shared living quarters. His bunk mate had obviously arrived and was currently in their sleeping area. Having a ‘lie-down’, he believed it was called. This was not nursery and it was not dark yet out. This behavior made him scowl internally but also piqued his curiosity. Sh’loc sat on what was to be his bed and observed the restful form. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” John smirked as he rolled on his side, eyes warm and friendly.

“It would, yes.” The sentiment was very logical, but Sh’loc thought the other young man possibly meant it as a jest. He would have to research local, ‘ earth’ related english speaking colloquialisms. He studied his bunk mate for a moment before slightly nodding. “Sherlock Holmes. Linguistics as well as Sciences, I do hope you do not mind if I run experiments from time to time? I also play the Ka’athyra, but will endeavour to do so in the common area of our quarters, so as not to raise your ire.”

Sh’loc knew his speech still sounded more formal then he would like, but he hoped the plummy English accent he had affected would alleviate any larger questions for the time being. 

“John Watson, Med Sci. I can play an instrument, but prefer to sing, though you’ll likely only hear it in the shower... I don’t mind experiments as long as they won’t get us in trouble or smell up the place. I do intend on getting a proper kettle, as it looks to be only replicator... well other than that one small coldbox...”

John continued a little more, but Sh’loc was taken in by the absolute _warmth_ in the tone of John’s voice. He was almost completely drawn in when he got the distinct feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

“... Still there? Looks as if you went to... well got a bit dazed. You alright?”

“Yes, John.” He could feel the warmth through the layers he still wore, but something else was there as well. Something soothing. “It must have been the trip is all. I am sure you understand.”


End file.
